gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
War
War & Games is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: King of The Hill, given to Miklos Lipton by Sergeant Otto Matic. Plot Miklos comes in Sgt. Matic's office: *'Miklos': Reporting to whatever, Sir. *Sits down* *'Matic': ..I've heard you've been busy, Lipton. *'Miklos': A little, yes. *'Matic': Busy attempting to murder Shillis. Busy stealing an RV for some mex drug dealer, FOR FREE! *'Miklos': I didn't try to kill him. *'Matic': But you were on a rampage in a public place! Ha! And the other day you sobbed how much you hate "to put innocent civilians into a danger"! *'Miklos': It was self-defence, I was shooting at hostile people only. *'Matic': You're a hypocrite, Lipton. A hy-po-cri-te! All of your lectures about morality lose their meaning now. *'Miklos': *Leans forward* *Sarcastically* ''Are you proud? *'Matic': No! You're an idiot! You should've made that spic pay for your services. *Smokes his cigar*'' Oo-ho-ho-ho! man, your personality just changed! *'Miklos': Well, to be honest, Sir, I've actually always been a bit power hungry. Growing up, I was the oldest kid in our neighborhood, and I was treated with respect by the other children. In school, I was athletic, therefore popular as well. Those were good times. Maybe you're right about the power thing.. *'Matic': I don't really care what you think. *Stands up, looks at his watch* ''Time to go. *'Miklos':'' *Stands up* Where? *'Matic': The war game is today, remember? Well, it's actually a drill, but whatever. Let's go, maniac. Heh.. Ow, my sides hurt.. *Miklos and Matic leave the office* Outside: *'Matic': Everyone's waiting for us. Let's get to the chopper, you can change there. Miklos pilots the chopper: *'Matic': Alright, listen up. The situation is this: a group of terrorists have taken over the Richards Majestic building's floors 18-20. There's some offices, so they got hostages. Our mission is to break in and take 'em down. Simple as that. *Miklos: *Jokingly* Remember to kill the hostages as well, boys. *'Matic': I would really appriciate if you could shut your fucking face for the rest of the ride, private. At the Richards Majestic: *'Matic': Okay, this is it; Harris, Lipton, Parker, you go first! Miklos and co. then rappel down the building and break in the 20th floor. The player then must find and defeat all the "terrorists", to pass the mission. After all the targets have taken down: *'Matic': Alright, people. Nice job. Counter terrorists win. Well take this again after a couple of days, but change the roles. Get up, terrorists. *'Mercenary': *Gets up* Ow.. Rubber bullets or not, it still hurts when one hits you in the head.. Ouch. After the cutscene, the chopper is seen landing on Fort Zancudo: *'Matic': OK, you guys did good. Dismiss! Reward *'Monetary reward': 200 $ *'New Weapon': Bullet proof vest *'New Ability': Flying planes and helicopters Objectives *Get to the chopper *Fly to the Richards Majestic *Rappel down the Richards Majestic *Find and take down all the targets Gold medal Objectives *'Time' - Complete in 9:00 *'Accuracy' - Finish with a shooting accuracy of at least 50% *'Unmarked '- Finish with minimum damage on health and armor Post-Mission Text Message *'Matic': Miklos, I've got some very meaningful personels here with me. One of them needs help with something. Come meet us. Category:Missions in King of The Hill